Loose Ends
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Dan and Nellie betray Amy so she joins the Vespers to plot revenge on the Cahills.The Vesper in this aren't like you would expect.Will the clue hunters be safe?Or will they die?I suck at summaries.Read and review!Co-authored with MollyMcC.


_Loose Ends_

_Summary: This takes place three years after the clue hunt. Amy comes home from school one day and finds a letter from the Vespers asking her to join them. May or may not be Amy/Ian not sure yet. Co-authored with MollyMcC. My Beta is Evanesence456 so some credit goes to her to._

After coming home from school, Amy Cahill walked into her house to find it empty. It was exceedingly quiet. Her annoying, traitorous little brother had finally gotten all of his stuff out of her house and moved in with Natalie and the other Kabras.

_Good, _she thought, _he deserves to be with people who are just as traitorous and deceiving as he is._

She could still clearly remember the day he had announced it.

…

_"Amy!" Dan called. She turned her head slightly to look at him from reading her magazine about the latest new books. "I have to tell you I'm dating Natalie Kabra and if I want to keep dating her Isabel told me that I have to get the last clue from you and tell her what it is. She also made me realize that it's not right of you to keep the last clue from me when I helped you find it." _

_Amy just continued looking at him for a second before she fully got up and turned to look at him._

_"Let me get this straight: You are allowed to date Natalie and don't expect me to criticize you but during the clue hunt whenever I brought up Ian, you would glare at me. But three years later you come up to me and announce I'm dating Natalie Kabra and to continue dating her Isabel needs you to get the last clue from me? And that not telling you what the last clue is wrong of me? But, more importantly, how long have you been dating her and since when do you listen to Isabel? She _murdered _our parents." _

_"Um yeah?" he replied but the way he said it made her think it was more of a question. "And I've been dating Natalie since two weeks after the clue hunt and that is when I started listening to Isabel."_

_Amy continued to stare at him for a second than said, "You know what? If you are going to keep secrets from me, listen to Isabel, and continue dating Natalie-who both tried their hardest to kill us during the clue hunt-I want you to get out of my house. Don't come back, don't contact me, and don't try to get me to give you the last clue because it's not gonna happen. You have two weeks to get out and take all of your stuff with you."_

_Before Dan could reply, Amy stalked out of the room. _

…

That part was almost as bad as Nellie's betrayal which happened around the same time Dan started dating Natalie. Amy went to get a snack and her magazine. She sat down on the couch then began to think back to that day before reading.

…

_"Guys I have to tell you something," Nellie announced. She walked into the living room where Dan was playing a game on the play station and Amy was reading. Dan paused his game and Amy put a bookmark in her book._

"_Ya, Nellie?" Dan questioned curiously._

_"I just wanted to tell you guys that the way I acted in in the clue hunt-the love, the concern, the willingness to let you go anywhere and do anything- was all a lie. I never really cared about either of you. Truth be told, I would have rather you guys not come home at all multiple times. It would have made reporting to the Madrigals soooo much easier. I would've told them you died in the canals of Venice, or in the catacombs. All in all I only accepted this job because the Madrigals offered me a lot of money and a wonderful life full luxury with a huge mansion and lots of servants. The reason I'm telling you this now is because the Madrigals told me that I could let you guys know and go to collect my money and the deed to my brand new house that they said would be better than this house by far.," she said in a nonchalant voice._

_"Well by I hope I never see either of you ever again or any of your other psychopath family members who are out for revenge on you. And, Amy, you were always my least favorite of the two of you. You are an annoying blushing, stuttering loser who will never be loved by anyone and wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me, Dan, and the other Madrigals. Bye-bye, I hate you both!" _

_She practically skipped out of the living room and out the front door._

_The two kids were in complete and utter shock of the news that they just learned about one of the only people that they thought cared about them._

_"Amy… the things she said about the Madrigals aren't true, right? None of that stuff she said about you or the Madrigals are true. They would never do that… would they?" he said. That last part was a bit hesitant._

_"I don't know, Dan… I don't know," she replied, her shock still showing in her voice._

_Later that night was when Amy decided she would change everything about herself. From her attitude to her looks to her ability to fight without being taken down be someone half as old as her._

…

_The next day was the best day of my life. When I finally realized that I didn't have to be that shy blushing girl anymore_, Amy thought with a smile.

First, she had got someone to professionally die her hair a brighter red then streak her hair all shades of blue and purple and had it cut so was chin length and it looked choppy but really stylish. Plus, she had it thinned. She also went shopping and bought clothes to help with her new punk rock look. She got ripped skinny jeans in red, blue, green, black, and purple some that look paint splattered and some that are regular skinny jeans. Amy also got undershirts for her new ripped shirts. Some mini-skirts, punk like mini-dresses, belly shirts that stop just above her belly button, ripped and normal tights. She got new boots, jackets, scarves, hats, gloves, sunglasses, and jewelry in every color, except for the jewelry.

Next, she went to go and get makeup which insists of black eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick that's bright blood red and some other colors, plus multiple different shades of multiple color eye shadows. After she paid for everything she went to a body piercing shop and got her eyebrow, nose, belly button, and multiple piercings in her ears with permission from Uncle Fiske. He didn't know that she was getting many piercings.

When she got home Dan just stared at her facial piercings, her hair, and her multiple bags of clothes before shrugging and turning back to his video game. That had made Amy roll her eyes before going upstairs to her room to unpack her new stuff. While she was out she had also signed up for multiple fighting classes.

Before Amy started reading her magazine she noticed a note that was on her coffee table and addressed to her. She picked it up and saw that it was from the Vespers.

_Dear Amy Cahill,_

_The Vespers were wondering if you would want to know how it all really started and then join us. Don't worry about contacting us, we will call you at 7:15 tonight. Please have your answer ready by then._

_Sincerely, the Vespers_

_Are they completely mental?_ Amy thought with a look of disbelief on her face. _Of course I'll join them; no one will care. Yes, I will join the Vespers._

Amy looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:05. Knowing that she was going to be joining the Vespers she went upstairs to go and pack her bags. She put all her shirts, undershirts, and dresses in one suitcase and her jeans, skirts and leggings into another. In her last suitcase she put her shoes and purses. In a backpack she put her makeup, scarves, sunglasses, gloves, hats, and any other thing she thought she might need.

When she looked back at the clock it showed that it was 5:30 so she decided to go make herself something to eat. A couple minutes after she finished making her food the phone rang. Amy looked at the clock. It was 7:15. She put her food down and walked over to grab her cell phone off the counter and answered with a normal, "Hello."

"Hello, Amy," the mystery Vesper replied, "have you got your answer yet?"

"You and the other Vespers are idiots and have absolutely no idea of what has been going on here do you?" Amy said to them right after they got that question out.

"What do you mean?" the strange Vesper asked curiously.

"Of course I'll join. Dan won't care, he left me to be with Natalie and Nellie never really cared about us; she only took care of us for money from the Madrigals. So, yeah, I will join you," Amy told him calmly and evenly. "When's the soonest you can come and get me?"

"We could come and get you in about 20 minutes if you were packed and had everything ready to go. But since you probably aren't we will come get you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm already packed and ready to go. As soon as I read your letter I went to go pack everything," she replied smugly.

"That's great, we will see you soon. Oh! And we wanted to tell you that your father was a Vesper before he joined the Madrigals," he said, sneering the word Madrigals.

"Really? Well that explains why none of the other Madrigals liked me or Dan but hated me more when I changed my look and attitude," Amy said. "I just wonder why the Madrigals never told us. It was probably because they were afraid that we would run off and join you all. Anyway, I'll meet you outside my house in twenty minutes."

"Can do," the Vesper replied before he hung up.

Amy then went upstairs and gathered her bags than sat down to eat before going to meet the Vespers. When the doorbell rang Amy got up grabbed her stuff and walked to the door to see five male vespers waiting for her. As soon as she opened the door and they looked at her their eyes popped open wide and they just starred at her for a second before she whistled and got their attention.

"Guys, you can stare later but we need to get going now before someone else sees. Oh, and you guys should go in and make it look like I was kidnapped and killed by you guys so the other teams don't come looking for me because I have the last clue which no one else knows." That's when the Vespers looked at her, shocked that she didn't even tell Dan or the other Madrigal. And they got these evil smiles on their faces.

"I've got baseball bats in my closet and other stuff in other rooms all around the house. Have fun," Amy said cheerfully while walking to the car.

They smirked and then went to get the baseball bats. One of them got a knife to make blood spatters.

About half an hour later they walked back out with amused looks on their faces. Amy turned to look at them. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the blood dripping down one of their arms.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked them in an amused voice.

"Yes and to make the other Cahills think you really are dead we need some of your blood so they know you didn't just escape."

"Okay. Why not? And you guys never did tell me your names and since you guys know my name it's only fair that I know yours," she told them.

"We'll tell you our names if you tell us why you joined us so easily." the leader said with suspicion in his voice.

"Okay but first let's go cover the place in my blood," she said than walked inside, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and cut her arm before swinging it around to make the blood spatter everywhere. She then walked outside and over to the car where the Vespers were waiting for her.

"So, why did you join us so easily?" the leader asked while they all piled into the car.

"Well, that's simple. No one would care like I said on the phone. Nellie never really cared about me or Dan and only took the job for money and a new house. Dan left my family to go and join the Lucians and continue dating Natalie," she explained.

"Well, okay, this is Dylan, Evan, Kurt, Kevin and I'm Casper," he said pointing to each in turn. Dylan had black hair cut really short blue eyes and a straight nose, with high cheekbones. Evan had the same only with blond hair and green eyes. Kurt had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Kevin looked the same as the other two but with red hair and brown eyes. Casper had short blond hair and blue eyes. All of the Vespers were sixteen through twenty-one. Evan and Kurt were nineteen, Dylan was sixteen, Kevin was seventeen, and Casper was twenty-one.

"When we get to our stronghold you can meet my twin sister, Cheyenne. She looks the exact same as me but she has your personality," Casper told her.

"Cool. So, Kurt how have you been the last time I saw you were in South Africa. And, Evan, I remember you were going to school with me. How long ago was that, anyway?"

"You guys know each other?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes we do," Kurt and Evan reply in unison.

"I met her before I joined you when I was in Africa," Kurt said, still looking at me. "Why did you change so much? You weren't like this in South America."

"I met her before I joined you guys and was still going to regular school. Why did you change so much, anyway, and when?" Evan asked.

"I changed two weeks after the clue hunt finished because when Nellie said and I quote, 'And, Amy, you were always my least favorite of the two of you. You are an annoying blushing, stuttering loser who will never be loved by anyone and wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me, Dan, and the other Madrigals'. I decided that I needed a change so the next day I went out, bought new clothes, shoes, makeup, accessories, and I got my hair cut, colored, streaked, and thinned. I also got all my piercings that day. I signed up for multiple different fighting classes and can now fight each fighting style perfectly. Also I can speak German, French, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Swedish, Hebrew, Russian, Italian, Latin, I know sigh language, and I can use brail. I'm great at code-breaking, fighting with all weapons-which includes hand-to-hand combat-, making poisons, using any kind of poison ever known to mankind, making bombs, decoding secret messages, and sneaking around. I've also taken courses of first-aid so I can do that pretty well."

They all looked both shocked and impressed.

"_W-o-o-o-w_. It looks like you have some competition with your ranking, Casper," Dylan teased, still looking at Amy.

"Yeah," he said to him in a distant voice. Amy rolled her eyes at the way the five of them were ogling her. Even Casper! And he's, like, twenty-one! Ew. They were all looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Hey boys I know I'm awesome but like I said earlier you can stare at me when we get to the stronghold and I tell you the last clue."

When she said that they all looked very happy.

"And I can also help you plan how and when to attack the Cahills, if you want."

"That would be perfect," Casper said to her looking at her with a smile that was pure evil.

She returned the smile with equal or more evilness on her face that made them all feel fear at the look in her eyes. It was a look of pure evilness and hatred for the other Cahills.

And though they would never admit it out loud the Vespers were scared for the Cahills and what Amy might do to them if they make her mad in the least because they could all see how much she hated them in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a small shack in the middle of the woods were no one would ever find it.

"Welcome to the Vesper stronghold, Amy. You will fit right in here."


End file.
